Just Tell Me Why
by LuckyKira
Summary: Two countries knew each other from when they were younger and now love is blooming between them. Possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Canada's PoV  
><strong>

I stare at the girl sitting on the bed, next to me. Long black hair in two pigtails, hanging loose over her shoulders. As an African representative, she is also black. Her short blue summer dress ruffles as she shifts awkwardly because of the silence.

"Seychelles?" I say, staring into her hazelnut brown eyes.

I lean closer, placing my right and on top of her left. I place my left hand on the right side of her face.

_I should tell her.  
><em>

I lean closer. "Sister… I love you…"

**Seychelles's PoV  
><strong>

I look at Canada sitting next to me. His blonde hair sits on his shoulders. His curl hangs in front of his eyes, which are framed by a pair of black glasses.

I stare at him, confused. We've been sitting in silence for a while now. His violet eyes look into mine.

I feel him place a hand on my left which is resting on the bed. His other hand is placed on the right side of my face.

_What the? What is going on?  
><em>

Matthew leans closer and says, "Sister… I love you…"

He leans closer still but I push him away.

"What do you mean you _love _me?" I say, standing up defensively. My left hand leaves the warmth of his right and my face feels cold again.

"I mean exactly that!" Matthew retorts, his pale skin going red at his cheeks. Not knowing what to do, he looks down and sorts his hoodie.

I always like what Matthew wears. Especially when he is wearing his red hoodie with jeans and sneakers. Like just now…

But that didn't stop me running away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canada's PoV**

"Seychelles!" I call after my sister as she runs out. I stand up quickly before she leaves and think about following her. But I decide against it.

I fall backwards onto the bed and lie there.

_I am such an idiot sometimes..._

**Seychelles's PoV**

I run out the room, not daring to look back. I hear Canada call my name and I hear the sorrow in his voice but I still don't look back.

I run to my bedroom just across from Canada's and throw myself on my bed. I bury my face in my pillow.

_It's so soft. Brings me back. Back to the past, when Canada and I first met... He was so timid unlike me, who was so abrupt! When we finally grew up, we started spending less and less time together. One of the times we did meet though, I was upset. I can't remember what about. All I remember is that I hid myself in this very room, crying my eyes out. Canada came here and listened to me, comforted me, made me feel better. He stayed until I stopped crying. But this time, it's his fault I'm crying._

That's when I finally realize I have soaked my pillow with my tears.

_My poor pillow! What did it do to me to deserve this?_

I laugh quietly at the thought. My white pillow case is completely soaked. I get under my blue duvet, secretly hoping Canada will come to comfort me just like he always did. But I know he won't, yet I still wish he will.

**Canada's PoV**

I lie on my bed for who knows how long, just thinking. Nothing else.

_I should go apologize... Or would that make this worse? Would talking to Papa France help?_

After a long time of debating with myself inside my head, I finally decide to talk to France.

**Seychelles's PoV**

I hear a door open and then close, closely followed by footsteps. They are obviously Canada's. I hear them head this way and stop. There's silence for a few seconds before the foot steps continue.

_Please be heading this way. Please come here, Canada._

Instead, I hear them downstairs and my heart shatters like a fragile crystal being dropped.

_Why didn't he come here?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Canada's PoV**

I head down the stairs, old memories stirring up.

_That green painted corridor... With the white carpet. How much time did I spend standing outside Seychelles's door, that one time, just wondering if I should go in and comfort her? I went in eventually though. Listened to her cry, complain, converse. I would probably go in this time but... It's my fault she's crying. My fault she's in her bedroom, crying her eyes out. Why did I do such a stupid thing?_

I get to the bottom of the stairs and see France sitting down. His arms are flopped over the sides of the red armchair and his head is lolled to the side. His golden blonde wavy locks sat still until he raises his head to look at me.

"Mon cher, what is the matter?" He asks in his French accent.

"I um..." _I really want to tell France, but..._ "It's nothing. Just a rejected confession."

"From whom, may I ask?" France probes.

"A girl..."

"Which girl~?"

"Er..." _I have to tell him... He has a right to know... I can't not tell him but... I have to..._ "Seychelles..." I say, blushing. "She ran away from me though..."

"That's not a rejection, mon cher!" France says quite suddenly. "She is just simply surprised! You are her brother after all."

"But-"

"Even if she doesn't say yes, you'll still be friends! Iona had the same problem!"

"Um..." I look puzzled. "Whose that?"

"Huh? Have you never met her or have I never mentioned her?"

"Non."

"Oh well, you can meet her tonight then!"

"I... I can?"

"Oui! Iona and her brothers, Scotland and England, And America are going out drinking tonight at nine. I'm going with them."

"So what has this-"

"So you are going with me."

"What?"

"You can talk to Iona about this. She's been through a similar thing. She's still friends with her brothers, with whom she fell in love with."

"Really? Who was it?"

France laughs awkwardly and I automatically suspect something bad. "Who else than that drunkard, England." And I was correct...

"Oh well, you don't-" I start saying only to be interrupted by France yet again.

"I should cook dinner!" France gets up and heads into the kitchen. I sit down in the chair France occupied until a moment ago and sigh.

_Will talking to this "Iona" really help?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Seychelles's PoV**

I smell food and lift my head from the pillow.

_Is it that late already?_

The door opens quite suddenly and I jump, sitting straight up. France is standing there with a plate of food.

"Sesel, ma chere? Are you ok?" France asks.

I stare at France for a couple of moments as if he's an alien that's just landed from Mars, before realizing what he said.

"O-oh... I'm fine..." I stutter out. I sit up properly and sort my dress before looking at France.

"C'est tres bon." France walks over and hands me the plate of food.

"Papa France?" I say, taking the plate.

"What is it?"

"Did Canada tell you?"

"Ah, oui, he did."

"What should I do? I love Matthew... The same way he loves me. But it's weird! We're brother and sister!" I say with confusion.

"Ah~ Love is a confusing thing. Even though you are brother and sister, you are not blood related so don't worry about it."

"So... It's alright?"

"Oui, oui!"

"I want to talk to him."

"Ah, we're going out tonight and we're leaving right now. So very sorry Sesel."

"Oh... Ok then. I'll wait then..."

"Bon! I'll be going now! Canada is waiting!"

"Bye..." I watch France walk out my room and I put the plate on my bedside table. I lie back down, wondering about Canada.

_So Matthew's running now?_

**Canada's PoV**

I've already finished dinner and I'm washing my plate when France comes back down stairs. He has now changed into a white long sleeved shirt with black trousers and smart black shoes. He grabs his black jacket and puts it on.

"Canada! I am ready when you are!" He says when he walks in. I nod and walk to the front door, picking up my brown jacket. I look really casual unlike France, who looks smart for once.

France opens the door and walks out first. He grabs his keys before he goes. I'm away to walk out when I think I smell something.

_Is that... smoke?_

I look puzzled but decide to ignore it. I grab my keys and walk out locking the door behind me. I run to catch up with France.

_Should I be worried?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Canada's PoV**

When France and I arrive, a pair of gingers, who are obviously related, are trying to stop England from drinking.

England's blonde hair is still sticking out in all kinds of directions. His skin is a pale tone and he has emerald green eyes. He's wearing smart clothes too. The same as France except England has a tie on as well. He has a habit of getting drunk too easily... That must be why the pair of gingers are trying so hard to stop him...

America's here too. His hair is a dirty blonde and he has a quiff at the front. He has crystal blue eyes too. America's only a bit taller than England I. He's wearing his glasses as usual. He's also wearing smart clothes too, except his tie is in his pocket, he's sitting on his jacket and his shirt is un-tucked and a lot of the buttons are undone at the top. As the three are arguing, America casually pushes his glasses back up his nose and takes a sip of his glass of beer.

The pair of gingers are similar in some ways. Both of them have ginger hair and the same green eyes as England's. But the similarities stop there. The male's hair is fairly neat, neater than England's, with an occasional flick of hair. He's wearing something completely different from the others, which looks like a military uniform. It's like a blue version of England's except it has two white bands which cross over. He's a lot taller than England and is just taller than America.

The female's hair is tied back into a high ponytail. The end of the ponytail is about half way down her back. Even so, it's obvious her hair is messy. Her ponytail isn't tied properly and the band holding the ponytail up looks like it's about to snap. She's wearing a short sleeve shirt and a black mini-skirt. She's a lot shorter than her brother and is shorter than England too.

"England, seriously, your drinking habits are out of control," says the ginger male. He sits down and leans against the bar, lighting a cigarette.

The girl just glares at them both. "You're both as bad as each other! He drinks and you smoke! Ian, if you're talking about habits, try stopping yours first!" The girl sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Iona, Ian! Nice to see you two are getting along with England!" France laughs as the girl, who seems to be called Iona, turns around.

I realize that she actually looks young compared to one called Ian. Ian looks at least in his late twenties while Iona only looks 17, 18.

The girl laughs at France's remark. "Hello, Francis. It's been while!" Iona walks over and kisses France on the cheek before turning to me. "Hi, I'm Iona!" She puts her hand out for me to shake. I take it and shake it slightly before she takes her hand back.

"I'm Canada..." I say, still wondering how she noticed me.

"Oh..." She glares at Ian, who is seemingly pretending I'm not here. "Ian. Stop pretending Canada is invisible because he's not."

Ian doesn't acknowledge his sister at all.

Iona sighs and looks back at France and I, "Ian can see you, Canada. He just wants to be like everyone else... Just ignore him... Well, I'll be back in a second. See you two when I get back." And with that, she leaves us and heads in the direction of the back of the bar.

I decide to go greet my brother so I walk over.

"Hello America..."

America looks turns around and looks at me. "Canada! I didn't know you were coming!" America grins widely before hugging me. America and I are just talking about each others day and how we've been. We don't even notice that half an hour goes by and Iona hasn't returned.

That's when a fight breaks out between Ian and England.


	6. Chapter 6

**Canada's PoV  
><strong>

"Bastard!"

"Wanker!" 

"Monarchy butt kisser!"

"Sheep shagger!"

"Actually that term is incorrect," Ian says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" England asks.

"Well, sheep aren't actually popular in Scotland. They're popular in Wales and New Zealand though!"

"And why would I care?"

"Well, we have more Highland Cows in Scotland than anything…"

Iona walks back in and just blinks at the pair and says, "I come back to you guys discussing Highland cows and sheep? And not arguing? What is the world coming to...?"

"Oh, who cares?" Ian says.

Iona raises one eyebrow and says, "This is so weird…"

France laughs, "It is weird. Usually they fight like a cat and dog."

"Yeah… There's always an argument in our house… Iggy and Ian just can't shut up…"

"Anyway, Canada?"

"Oh yeah… Canada! Is there a reason you're here? Not that I don't want you here!"

"Oh. Well, Papa Fra-"

France then interrupts me, "He's here for some advice from you, Iona."

"Advice? Francis, you know my advice is crap," Iona says, shaking her head.

"Ah, but only you can help Canada with this problem," France says. Iona looks confused.

"I'll see what I can do…"

**Seychelles's PoV**

I open my eyes and sit up, yawning. "I must of fallen asleep…" Then I smell something odd.

_What is that smell?_

I stand up and then realize. It's the smell of smoke! I begin panicking, feeling my heart beat faster.

_I need to get out!_

I head out my door and look downstairs but the fire is already half way. I head back into my room and close the door and sit on the floor.

"What do I do? I don't want to die… Oh no… I can't believe this…"

**Canada's PoV**

Iona and I sit over away from the group.

"So what's this problem?" Iona asks straight out.

"Well… I'm in love with Seychelles, my sister, and when I told her, she freaked. She ran out and now I have no idea what to do!" I say quite quickly.

"Quite a problem. Now I understand why Francis said me," Iona smiles and puts one hand on my shoulder. "Just be yourself. You're not blood related so it's not wrong. Even if she rejects you, stay friends with her. I believe that's best. Hey, I bet she wants to talk to you right now!"

"I dunno…"

"Only one way to find out. Go and see her. Like, right now. Leave me with these idiots. Or do you want me to come, just in case?"

"Can you come?"

"Sure." Iona stands up and grabs a long black coat. "Lets go."

Iona and I leave the pub and stop when suddenly, "Wait for me!" shouts America who comes running out. "Don't leave me there! I can't survive with both Ian and England. Both of them drunk is torture!"

"I know…" Iona begins. "I am their younger sister…"

"Can we just go to my house before they drag us back?" I say.

"Sure," they answer together and we start walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Canada's PoV**

"Is that smoke?" Iona says when we come to my street.

"Yeah…" America says. "And it looks like it's coming from your house, bro!"

America, Iona and I begin running to my house.

"Seychelles!" I call out as we come up to the house. The house is still intact but it won't say standing much longer. The front of the house is crumbling. I can't see the door anymore and where the kitchen is, is where the fire's strongest.

I run around to the side to where Seychelles's window is for her bedroom. "Seychelles!" I call out again.

**Seychelles's PoV**

I hear my name being called out and crawl to my window. I look out and standing there on the ground is Canada.

"Canada!" I shout and stand up. I breathe in smoke and begin coughing and kneel again.

"Seychelles! Open the window!" I hear him say. I begin starting to push the window open but it's impossible.

"It's stuck!"

"Go to the room over!" he tells me.

I crawl to the door and I'm about to open it when I hear cackling.

_The fire's outside my door!_

My hand floats over the handle as I debate what I should do. All of a sudden, I grab the handle, ignoring the burning on my hand, and yank the door open. I run out into the flames, not thinking at all. I turn right and run to the next room, feeling the fire burn my limbs and face. I open the door and get in and shut it again quickly. I'm in agony. My face and limbs are burning and I feel like they are being eaten away…

Everything's a blur until I hear Canada shouting my name again. That seems to bring me to my senses and I rush over to the window and open it. "Canada!" I shout.

Canada looks up and shouts, "You need to jump!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Non! If you don't jump, you might die!"

I think for a second. I can hear sirens very close-by and the cackling of the fire. I feel the heat of the fire and my head go all fuzzy. My vision blurs and I start feeling faint.

"O-okay…" I climb out the window and sit there, not wanting to jump. "Ready?" I ask, fear present and obvious in my voice.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you."

I let go and I feel myself falling. I scream. Then I feel myself fall into Canada's arms and I stop screaming.

"You got burned…" Canada says, looking very worried. "Let's take you to the medics and see what they can do."

Canada carries me round to the front of the house, and there is a scene of chaos.

Fire fighters are trying to put the fire out, medics are checking for anyone hurt as well as keeping the gathering crowd from getting too close. One of the medics comes rushing over to us when they see my burns.

I feel my head go fuzzy and my vision go blurry again. The last thing I see is America and Iona running over, looking freaked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seychelles's PoV**

I slowly open my eyes and look around. In the room is the bed I'm on, a cabinet to my right, machines connected up to me on my left and chairs at the end of my bed. I think I see figures in the chairs and try to focus but I can't see properly because I'm lying down.

I hear voices and I look at the door which is on my left. In comes a doctor and Iona. They are talking. Iona and the doctor smile at me when they see I'm awake.

The doctor comes over, Iona close behind, and says, "Miss Bonnefoy, is it?"

I just blink at him, not used to people using my human name. "Oui," I say at last. I'm shocked at my voice. It sounds harsh and croaky and hurts to speak.

"You were saved from a burning building," the doctor then continues. "The have some bad burns on your limbs and neck but your face didn't get burned so badly. They'll heal almost completely. They'll only be minor scars left."

The doctor has continued talking about skin grafts and my limbs but I'm not listening. I'm just happy that I won't have to have my face remodeled. The doctor leaves and I look at Iona and smile, but it hurts.

"You shouldn't smile, Sesel," Iona says, smiling at me. "But maybe it's impossible. Those two have been asleep for ages." She points to the figures in the chairs. "Oh, and Francis will be here soon. He's just getting some of your clothes for you."

"Thank you Iona…" I say gratefully. I really like Iona. I saw her a lot when England took me as his colony. She was always trying to stop both him and Ian stop their habits. I guess she never succeed.

"It's no problem. You're also still gonna be kept in a bit longer too. Well… more than a bit," she says. "Not sure how long… Anyway I'm going to catch up on sleep. You should rest too."

Iona goes over and sits next to the sleeping figures. I put my head down again and close my eyes, drifting slowly into a deep sleep.

**Canada's PoV**

I yawn as I open my eyes. I feel something heavy on my shoulder and look. Iona's head is there. I hold Iona up as I stand and lay her head on America's knee. I look at Seychelles. I walk over to the right side of her bed and look at her.

_Even though she's hurt badly… I still think she's beautiful._

Seychelles then groans and opens her eyes slowly. She looks up at me. "Canada…?"

"Oui, I'm here," I reply to her.

"Iona told me everything… and… while you and France were out, I thought about everything. I thought about my feelings towards you…"

"Well… while I was out with France… I talked to Iona, who had had the same problem. She told me that I should talk about it with you and no matter what happens, to stay friends with you."

Seychelles pushes herself up a bit and I help her sit up a bit more. I put down the rail on the side of the bed and hop up and sit roughly where her waist is.

Seychelles then says something. "Canada, lean close please." I lean closer but not too close. "Closer." I lean a bit closer. "Closer still." My lips are only about an inch from her face when she says, "Kiss me."

I'm shocked but I close the inch gap and press my lips onto hers softly. Even though her lips are slightly burned, they are still soft. I hear the door open but I don't care. I hear someone speak, and I recognize it to be France, but I don't care. I don't care until I break the kiss and sit up.

France is standing there, smiling like an idiot. "I see you two finally figured out your feelings."

I just sigh and lean close to Seychelles ear. "I love you, Angelique."

She whispers back, "I love you too, Matthew."


End file.
